The Jetsons
The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania is an 2017 animated direct-to-video film starring The Jetsons. It is the fourth co-production between Warner Bros. Animation and WWE Studios following Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon. It will be released on February 28, 2017 on Digital HD and on March 14, 2017 on home video. It will be the first new Jetsons production in over 27 years since Jetsons: The Movie, 55 years after the original 1960s series, the first Jetsons film without the original creators William Hanna and Joseph Barbera involved, who both died respectively in 2001 and 2006, and the first Jetsons production to feature none of the original voice talents from the series. Synopsis In the midst of an exhibition match, a powerful snow storm freezes Big Show solid. One hundred years later, Big Show has finally thawed and is discovered by George Jetson. His first mission is to revive wrestling in 22nd century Orbit City. With Big Show's help, Elroy and George build robotic Superstars. But Big Show had big plans of his own! The wrestle-bot army manages to capture Orbit City! This leaves George and the Jetsons family one option: travel back in time to enlist WWE Superstars Alicia Fox, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Sheamus to help defeat the Big Show and his wrestle-bot army in the future.Full Details & Trailer For The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania! Plot After a live WWE show in Denver in 2016, Big Show is scheduled to face Sheamus for the WWE Championship in Albuquerque on WWE SmackDown the next night, but Mr. McMahon cancels the title match due to a snowstorm. Enraged by the cancellation, Big Show storms out of the arena and flies a plane through the blizzard only to be lost in the storm when his plane stalls. In the distant future, George Jetson is assigned by Mr. Spacely to supervise a project that involves robots drilling through the surface of the Earth. When the robots report an obstruction on their drilling path, George investigates and discovers a frozen Big Show. After George brings him home and thaws him out, Big Show discovers that he was frozen for 100 years. The next day, Elroy brings Big Show to his school for show and tell. Here, Big Show discovers that the WWE still exists, but is now a robot wrestling promotion. He steals the robot remote controller from Mr. McMoon, the descendant of Mr. McMahon, and uses the robots to take over Orbit City. The Jetsons escape and travel back in time to the Albuquerque show in 2016. George interferes with the Sheamus vs. Seth Rollins match, resulting in Roman Reigns, The Usos and Alicia Fox running in to get him out of the ring. Following the ruckus, George convinces Mr. McMahon and the WWE Superstars to travel with his family back to the future to save Orbit City only to end up returning one month later with Orbit City now under Big Show's complete control. Sheamus challenges Big Show to a winner-takes-all match while George is captured and imprisoned along with the other human citizens. As the WWE Superstars battle their robot counterparts, George has the humans band together and revolt against Big Show, parking their flying cars around him to ensure a fair fight between Sheamus and Big Show. Sheamus knocks Big Show out with a Brogue Kick. Instead of pinning Big Show, Sheamus convinces him to continue their battle back in 2016. In the aftermath of the battle, the WWE Superstars return to their time while Spacely Sprockets gets the contract to rebuild Orbit City with George once again assigned to supervise the robot workers. After the city returns to normal, the Jetsons attend WrestleMania to watch the new human WWE Superstars enter the ring. Cast *Jeff Bergman as George Jetson and Mr. Spacely *Grey Griffin as Jane Jetson *Trevor Devall as Elroy Jetson *Danica McKellar as Judy Jetson *Frank Welker as Astro *Tress MacNeille as Rosie the Robot *Roman Reigns as Himself *Big Show as Himself *Seth Rollins as Himself *Alicia Fox as Herself *The Usos as Themselves *Sheamus as Himself *Vince McMahon as Himself and Vince McMoon *Michael Cole as Himself *Stardust as Himself *Dolph Ziggler as Himself *Tania Gunadi as Gladys the Receptionist *Eric Bauza as Rolf Rodriguez *JB Blanc as Usher Robot *Will Friedle as Mayor Mercury *Kevin Michael Richardson as Drill Bot Production & Development Release Reception Transcript Gallery Trivia References External Links * Category:The Jetsons Category:WWE Studios Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:2017 films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Animated films Category:Crossovers Category:Time travel films Category:American films Category:WWE Studios films Category:Spin-off films Category:Spin-off Category:Warner Home Video Category:Professional wrestling films Category:WWE Home Video